edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Redemption discography
Albums Studio albums *''Redemption'' (October 1994) - Apparel Chart #8 *#"Backdoor" *#*Genre: Pop rock *#"Same Old Stuff" *#*Genre: Power pop *#"Thanks for Helping" *#*Genre: Alternative rock, post-grunge *#"Lie" *#*Genre: Alternative metal *#"Ender's Game" *#*Genre: Progressive rock *#"Connecting Rooms" *#*Genre: Hard rock, pop rock *#"Busted" *#*Genre: Progressive rock, power pop *#"Redemption" *#*Genre: Alternative metal *#"Visuality" *#*Genre: Synthpop *#"Havana Club" *#*Genre: Pop rock, bossa nova *#"Numbers" *#*Genre: Pop rock *#"To Reid E.M.P." *#*Genre: Ambient, pop rock *#"Temper Temper" *#*Genre: Alternative rock, progressive rock *#"Sonatas" *#*Genre: Pop rock *#"Economy" *#*Genre: Alternative metal *#"People Are People" *#*Genre: Industrial rock *''R2'' (1996) - Apparel Chart #2 *#"Groove" *#*Genre: Alternative rock, pop punk *#"The Death of Dahlia" *#*Genre: Post-grunge, gothic rock *#"Heroes" *#*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock *#"Numbers" *#*Genre: Electronica, big beat *#"64" *#*Genre: Alternative rock, dream pop *#"Deserts" *#*Genre: Alternative metal *#"Something So Real" *#*Genre: Pop rock, jazz rock *#"Seven Days" *#*Genre: Pop rock, soft rock *#"Discotech" *#*Genre: Hip house, synthpop *#"R2" *#*Genre: Synthpop *#"Famous" *#*Genre: Post-grunge *#"Walk of Life" *#*Genre: Country rock *#"Thunder Rolling" *#*Genre: Pop rock *#"Emotions" *#*Genre: Emo, pop rock *#"Sickness" *#*Genre: Pop punk *#"You Fell for It" *#*Genre: Post-punk *''The Third Coming'' (2000) - TMC Chart #4 *''Phantom'' (2002) - TMC Chart #5 *''Still Swinging'' (2007) - TMC Chart #7 *''Ashes to Dashes'' (2009) - TMC Chart #6 *''Ocean Seven'' (2011) - TMC Chart #9 *''Thunder'' (2013) - TMC Chart #3 Compilation albums *''A Decade of Hits: 1994-2004'' (2004) *''A Decade of Rarities: 1994-2004'' (2006) *''Another Decade of Hits: 2004-2014 (2014) *''Another Decade of Rarities: 2004-2014 ''(2014) Live albums *''Live at the Pavilhão Atlântico ''(2005) *''Prepared 2013 ''(2014) Other studio albums *''Christmas at Heart ''(2013) *''Covered ''(2014) Remix albums *''Redemption Remixed ''(2011) *''R2 Remixed ''(2012) *''The Third Coming Remixed ''(2013) *''Phantom Remixed ''(2014) Singles From ''Redemption (1994) #"Thanks for Helping" (June 1994) - Apparel Chart #30 #*Genre: Alternative rock, post-grunge #"Connecting Rooms" (September 1994) - Apparel Chart #26 #*Genre: Hard rock, pop rock #"Busted" (December 1994) - Apparel Chart #23 #*Genre: Progressive rock, power pop #"Havana Club" (March 1995) - Apparel Chart #34 #*Genre: Pop rock, bossa nova #"Visuality" (June 1995) - Apparel Chart #22 #*Genre: Synthpop #"Redemption" (September 1995) - Apparel Chart #21 #*Genre: Alternative metal From R2 (1996) #"Groove" (September 1996) - Apparel Chart #15 #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop punk #"The Death of Dahlia" (November 1996) - Apparel Chart #9 #*Genre: Post-grunge, gothic rock #"Heroes" (March 1997) - Apparel Chart #6 #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"Numbers" (June 1997) - Apparel Chart #4 #*Genre: Electronica, big beat #"64" (September 1997) - Apparel Chart #6 #*Genre: Alternative rock, dream pop #"Deserts" (March 1998) - Apparel Chart #13 #*Genre: Alternative metal #"Something So Real" (June 1998) - Apparel Chart #7 #*Genre: Pop rock, jazz #"Seven Days" (November 1998) - Apparel Chart #3 #*Genre: Pop rock, soft rock #"Discotech" (March 1999) - Apparel Chart #4 #*Genre: Hip house, synthpop #"R2" (June 1999) - Apparel Chart #2 #*Genre: Synthpop From The Third Coming (2000) #"The Third Coming" (June 2000) - TMC Chart #7 #*Genre: Alternative metal, hard rock #"Like a Genie" (September 2000) - TMC Chart #25 #*Genre: Pop rock #"Breakaway Land" (December 2000) - TMC Chart #5 #*Genre: Alternative metal, glam metal #"Menu" (March 2001) - TMC Chart #7 #*Genre: Pop rock, synthpop #"Love, Heartbreak, Life" (June 2001) - TMC Chart #10 #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock, dream pop #"Energetic" (September 2001) - TMC Chart #4 #*Genre: Industrial rock, hard rock From Phantom (2002) #"Phantom" (August 2002) - TMC Chart #20 #*Genre: Post-grunge, alternative metal #"Wisdom" (November 2002) - TMC Chart #18 #*Genre: Emo, post-hardcore #"Field" (February 2003) - TMC Chart #16 #*Genre: Gothic rock, post-punk #"Adored" (May 2003) - TMC Chart #14 #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"Fox and Dana" (September 2003) - TMC Chart #12 #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"Bloodless" (November 2003) - TMC Chart #10 #*Genre: Pop rock, glam metal #"Revenge" (February 2004) - TMC Chart #8 #*Genre: Alternative rock, alternative metal #"Winning Smile" (May 2004) - TMC Chart #6 #*Genre: New wave From A Decade of Hits: 1994-2004 (2004) #"Thrones" (July 2004) - TMC Chart #4 #*Genre: Pop rock, alternative metal #"It Never Ends" (November 2004) - TMC Chart #8 #*Genre: Soft rock #"Lifeline" (April 2005) - TMC Chart #12 #*Genre: Alternative rock #"Wake Me Up" (July 2005) - TMC Chart #16 #*Genre: Garage rock From Live at the Pavilhão Atlântico (2005) #"The Trick is to Keep Breathing" (October 2005) - TMC Chart #36 #*Genre: Pop rock, dream pop #"Simple Kind of Life" (December 2005) - TMC Chart #32 #*Genre: Alternative rock, lo-fi #"Stupid Girl" (February 2006) - TMC Chart #28 #*Genre: Post-grunge #"Don't Speak" (April 2006) - TMC Chart #24 #*Genre: Soft rock From Still Swinging ''(2007) #"Still Swinging" (August 2007) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"Blame It on Manson" (October 2007) #*Genre: Alternative metal #"Jesus to a Child" (December 2007) #*Genre: Bossa nova #"Under the Bridge" (February 2008) #*Genre: Pop rock #"Curse of the Superman" (April 2008) #*Genre: Alternative rock #"Metamorphsis" (June 2008) #*Genre: Art rock From ''Ashes to Dashes ''(2009) #"Zuko's Anger" (released June 2009) #*Genre: Alternative rock, industrial rock #"Why Would Azula Become So Evil?" (released August 2009) #*Genre: Pop rock, gothic rock #"The Blind Bandit" (released October 2009) #*Genre: Pop punk #"Sokka's Heartbreak" (released December 2009) #*Genre: Pop #"Ashes to Dashes" (released February 3, 2010) #*Genre: Alternative metal #"The Moon Spirit" (released April 4, 2010) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"Born Lucky, Lucky to be Born" (released June 5, 2010) #*Genre: Jazz, pop rock #"The Ballad of Aang and Katara" (released August 6, 2010) #*Genre: Soft rock, country From ''Ocean Seven ''(2011) #"Mmenonic" (released February 3, 2011) #*Genre: Bossa nova, alternative rock #"Ascension" (released May 4, 2011) #*Genre: Alternative rock, alternative metal #"Reflect" (released August 2, 2011) #*Genre: Alternative rock, pop rock #"Going It All Alone" (released November 10, 2011) #*Genre: R&B, alternative rock #"Ocean Seven" (released March 12, 2012) #*Genre: Alternative rock, trip hop #"How You Remind Me" (released June 12, 2012) #*Genre: Post-grunge, alternative rock #"Trying Hard" (released September 12, 2012) #*Genre: Alternative rock #"With Arms Wide Open" (released December 12, 2012) #*Genre: Alternative rock, post-grunge From ''Thunder ''(2013) #"Sagrada Familia" (released July 12, 2013) #*Genre: Bossa nova #"Thunder" (released August 5, 2013) #*Genre: Garage punk #"Terrible Lies" (released September 12, 2013) #*Genre: Post-punk, alternative rock, pop rock #"Echo" (released October 1, 2013) #*Genre: Trip hop, pop rock #"Make You Feel My Love" (released November 2, 2013) #*Genre: Pop rock #"No One Knows" (to be released December 12, 2013) #*Genre: PBR&B #"Eno Am I, I'm a One" (to be released January 1, 2014) #*Genre: Post-grunge Unreleased songs Videography *''A Decade of Hits: 1994-2004 ''(2004) Music videos ''Redemption ''(1994) "Thanks for Helping" (1994) The video along with the following video does not feature the full band as at the time Lundgren did not perform live nor turned Redemption into a full band. ''R2 ''(1996) "The Death of Dahlia" (1996) The video begins with Lundgren (wearing a denim jacket and matching jeans) put a rose behind a gravestone saying "Dahlia". ''The Third Coming ''(2000) "Like a Genie" (2000) This video does not feature the band, however Lundgren only appears in the beginning of the video when he introduces the video with the line: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce Like a Genie". The video shows a teenaged girl holding a lamp. When she rubs it, she sees a genie. In the end, she wishes the genie to be free and the genie is freed. Several books in the library seen in the video are: ''Memoirs of a Geisha ''by Arthur Golden, ''Nineteen Eighty-Four ''by George Orwell, ''Casino Royale ''by Ian Fleming, ''2001: A Space Odyssey ''by Arthur C. Clarke and ''The Shawshank Redemption ''by Stephen King, These books are actually favourites of the band members Rachel Clarke (who would later wear glam-influenced clothing for ''Ocean Seven), Daniel Walsh (who would later write the song "Big Brother is Watching You"), Walter Albert (who is a big fan of the James Bond films), Sheldon Laing (who is a sci-fi fan) and Marcus Lundgren (who named the band after the book), respectively. According to a 2013 interview, Lundgren said that the video was originally going to have an darker influence, by showing the band wearing punk clothing, but unfortunately their label Apparel (now Apparel Interscope) didn't like it. ''Phantom ''(2002) "Phantom" (2002) The video ends with a man wearing a red jacket with the words: "Screw Nu Metal". As he takes off the hood and the jacket, it is actually Marcus who was actually using a phantom as a disguise.